


爹地與媽咪的生活日記(葛紐)家長組

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 哈利波特前傳，怪獸與牠們的產地，配對：家長組，甜蜜的小短篇組成，預計十篇。





	1. 《眼睛顏色》

如果問起紐特自己的眼睛顏色，他會說自己根本沒有在注意，但是要是有人問葛雷夫眼睛的顏色，紐特一定會答的出來，這是讓大家很訝異，他只是不好意思告訴大家說，自己老是在觀察自己的枕邊人。

曾經也有不怕死的傢伙去問過葛雷夫，對於自家戀人的眼睛顏色也觀察的很入微，當紐特知道這件事後害羞不已，只差沒有把自己埋入地洞當中，讓人覺得他是多麼的可愛，理解到葛雷夫為什麼這麼喜歡他。

「帕西，你最近有被採訪嗎？」紐特想起來前幾天自己被問到的事情。

「你是說眼睛的顏色這件事嗎？」葛雷夫從報紙中抬頭，看著一臉正在思考的愛人微笑。

「對，就是這件事，奎妮突然問起我來，害我不知道怎麼回答。」紐特想起自己的答案有些害羞。

「我相信你的答案一定很有趣。」葛雷夫放下報紙把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「我喜歡你的眼睛，顏色真的很漂亮。」坐在愛人懷裡的紐特摸著愛人的眼睛。

「我更喜歡你的，親愛的。」葛雷夫喜歡看著紐特眼裡有自己。

對他來說愛人的眼睛是那樣的漂亮，更不用說他的眼睛的顏色，璀璨的顏色是那樣的透明無邪，清澈的眼裡總是映著自己的身影，不僅僅只是這樣，漂亮的眼睛也同時透露出許多的訊息。

堅強、無畏以及有所堅持，太多、太多的訊息，那些訊息讓他知道自己的愛人並不是大家想像的那樣，也是那些特質讓他愛上了他，或許有些事情不需要過多的言語就能了解對方，因為眼睛總是會透露出他們所要的訊息。

「帕西的眼睛才漂亮呢！」紐特親吻葛雷夫的眼角。

「是嗎？」葛雷夫笑笑的沒有刻意多說什麼。

「因為帕西的眼睛總是透露出我所沒有的特質。」紐特的笑容是那樣的好看，讓葛雷夫不禁著迷起來。

「呵呵，你和西瑟斯果然很不一樣。」葛雷夫知道自己是多麼的愛著眼前的人，只有他才能走入自己的內心當中。

葛雷夫很清楚斯卡曼德家的兩個孩子個性很不同，西瑟斯的個性比較外放，紐特的個性反而比較內向，但是一旦有堅持的事情，他們都不容退讓，這是他們相似的地方。

不過可以和紐特在一起葛雷夫覺得自己很幸運，這份得來不易的幸福他會好好的保護好，會努力的珍惜自己的伴侶，只要他在身邊自己可以得到救贖，好在身邊的人是他，不然葛雷夫覺得自己會單身到死為止。

「即使葛林戴華德變成你，卻無法把你的特質模仿起來。」紐特端出一杯好喝的咖啡給葛雷夫。

「是眼神還是眼睛的顏色不一樣？」聽見這句話挑起了葛雷夫的好奇心，他沒想到自家愛人會這樣說。

「都有，閃爍出來的光芒不一樣。」就某些方面來說，紐特覺得他們兩人真的差很多。

「但在某些方面來說我和葛林戴華德沒有什麼兩樣，他有些主張的東西是我曾經的想法。」葛雷夫對此不感到意外。

「純血貴族難免有這樣的想法，別想太多。」紐特握住葛雷夫的手給他安慰。

「嗯……」葛雷夫看見紐特眼裡的信任感到很安慰。

愛呀！恨呀！這些總是可以在眼裡看的出來，眼睛是靈魂之窗，任何的情緒總是會藏在眼睛裡，即使是不苟言笑的葛雷夫，紐特還是可以從他們眼神裡讀到他的情緒。

內向的紐特總是不善表達，可是葛雷夫可以從他的眼裡讀到他的情緒，就如同自己不苟言笑，而對方可以從自己的眼裡讀到情緒是一樣的道理，因為他們是那樣的愛著對方，所以才清楚對方想要表達的事情。END


	2. 《害怕的事情》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 讓哥哥鬧場一下，因為突然我的腦海裡出現哥哥鬧場的畫面，因此寫來玩。XD

如果問起葛雷夫害怕的事情，他會毫不猶豫的告訴你，他最怕失去自己最愛的人，現在純血貴族和家族的榮耀排在自家愛人的後面，沒有什麼比自家愛人還要重要的事情，也沒有什麼比失去他更令他害怕。

深知紐特的人知道他所害怕的事情就是有人要傷害他的孩子，對他來說傷害他無所謂，可是只要是傷害他的孩子，肯定他會跟那個人拼命，失去自己的孩子他會很痛苦，也是他所害怕的事情。

現在他所害怕的事情多了一件，那就是失去自己最愛的人，波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，魔國會安全部的部長，對此西瑟斯表達非常不滿，卻又無可奈何，誰叫他拆散不了他們。

「帕西，這是怎麼一回事？蒂娜，妳跟我解釋一下，為什麼帕西會受這麼重的傷？」看見躺在病床上的葛雷夫，紐特差點沒腳軟。

「抱歉，紐特，部長這次遇到的黑巫師實在是太厲害了。」蒂娜不知道要怎樣和自己的好友解釋。

「帕西、帕西明明跟我說會沒事的……」紐特懺抖的很厲害，像是隨時隨地要昏倒一樣。

「紐特，這次英美兩國一起追捕的黑巫師能力太強，連你的兄長，英國魔法部的正氣師司長也受到很大的傷害。」蒂娜知道紐特和西瑟斯的感情很好。

「他們明明答應過我說會平安回來的。」紐特的眼淚從臉頰上滑落下來，他的心好痛、好痛。

「紐特……」看見這樣的情形蒂娜不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「明明說好要平安回來的，明明說好的，然後一起慶祝，怎麼失約了。」紐特哽咽的說出這句話。

紐特不知道自己是怎麼走到葛雷夫的病床邊，只知道自己整個晚上握著他的手哭泣，這場突如其來的意外讓他不知道要怎麼辦才好，他相信西瑟斯的伴侶也很苦惱，儘管西瑟斯的伴侶比他的兄長還要強悍也是一樣。

過了幾天葛雷夫好不容易醒來，看見這樣的情形紐特很開心，只差沒有撲到愛人的懷裡去，同樣在醫院當中休養的西瑟斯看見這樣的情形非常不滿，自從老有把自己心愛的弟弟拐走之後，他就一直忿恨不平。

「阿迪米斯，你就這樣對哥哥我嗎？我比波西瓦爾那傢伙還要嚴重耶！」西瑟斯非常不滿弟弟窩在葛雷夫的身邊。

「西瑟斯你給我閉嘴！帕西是我的戀人，他也受到很嚴重的傷。」紐特很難得對西瑟斯大吼。

「波西瓦爾那傢伙到底有什麼好的，值得你這樣伺候他，我是你哥耶！」西瑟斯看見葛雷夫被弟弟服侍的很好樣子非常不爽。

「你也有人服侍，為什麼還需要我去伺候你？笨蛋西瑟斯！」紐特對於兄長的話不是那樣同意。

葛雷夫親親自家愛人要他放心，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形很想要痛打自家老友，沒想到會被自家伴侶給帶出去，看見這樣的情形紐特鬆了一口氣，這是葛雷夫第一次看見老友的伴侶，只能說什麼鍋配什麼蓋。

看見葛雷夫好好的樣子，紐特的眼淚突然奪眶而出，抱著自己最愛的人不知道要說什麼話，葛雷夫輕輕的拍著自家愛人的背部，輕輕的安撫他，他知道這次的事件讓自家愛人感到很不安，害怕失去自己。

即使被自家愛人抓的很痛葛雷夫也沒說什麼，只要可以安撫自家愛人，這點痛不算什麼，因為他知道失去的滋味，他們都同樣害怕失去自己最重要的伴侶，出事情後才會有這樣的反應。

「沒事的、沒事的，我在！」葛雷夫的話讓紐特開始慢慢鬆手。

「帕西，答應我，下次不要再這樣。」紐特緩緩的說出這句話。

「我答應你。」葛雷夫答應紐特。

這次的意外讓他們兩人學到教訓，以後不管做什麼都要小心謹慎，不要讓對方哭泣，差點失去對方讓他們知道自己有多麼的愛對方，愛到這輩子都不想要失去對方，此後他們出任務或是抓奇獸時，他們都會小心，只為了不讓愛人擔心。END


	3. 《興趣》

如果有人問起葛雷夫說自家愛人的興趣是什麼，他可以毫不猶豫的告訴你，飼養他們家的孩子（奇獸），這是紐特最大的興趣，可是當你要問他說自己的興趣是什麼的時候，葛雷夫絕對會把你轟出去。

真要說的話，葛雷夫現在最大的興趣就是照顧自家愛人，因為所有的美國正氣師都知道一件事情，那就是他們家的安全部部長是個很無趣的人，沒有任何的興趣，直到他有愛人之後才有興趣。

「帕西，你什麼時候養成照顧他們的興趣了？」紐特一邊準備孩子們的糧食一邊看著正在盯著自己不放的傢伙。

「最近養成的。」葛雷夫說的話簡潔有力，手上的動作從未停下過。

「還好有你幫我，不然我肯定要傷腦筋。」紐特很高興自己有這樣一個得力助手。

「等魁登斯回來，你就有幫手了。」葛雷夫對於養子很喜歡幫自家愛人這件事沒有太大的意見。

「不知道他在霍格華茲當中適應不適應？」紐特總是會擔心這些小事情。

「不用擔心，他會很好。」看見愛人把心思放在孩子身上葛雷夫難免會吃醋。

看見愛人一臉寫著自己顧著孩子不顧著他這樣的表情讓紐特差點沒笑出來，他怎麼會不知道葛雷夫的佔有慾很重，即使收養了孩子也希望自己以他為重心，不然他會跟自己冷戰很久。

不過說到孩子，葛雷夫最寵的還是他們家玻璃獸嗅嗅，家裡所有亮晶晶的東西大部分都被牠給收走，害的紐特往往要和魁登斯去牠的窩裡翻找，把那些東西給挖出來歸位。

「你不要再給嗅嗅東西，家裡的珠寶快被牠搜括光。」紐特對於玻璃獸又愛又恨。

「那孩子值得人家疼愛。」葛雷夫才不會說自己最大的興趣就是賄賂玻璃獸來綁住自家愛人。

紐特聽見葛雷夫這樣說實在是不知道要說什麼，其實他也不是不知道自家枕邊人到底在打什麼主意，不過他還是決定選擇沉默，默默的歸類算是生活情趣的一種，不需要太過探討。

他們兩個拿著孩子們的糧食開始一一餵食，道高和皮奇也跟著他們兩個一起幫忙，皮奇習慣待在紐特的身邊，道高不排斥葛雷夫，在牠們的幫忙之下葛雷夫和紐特很快的就把食物送到孩子們的口中，即使是毒囊豹也是一樣。

「孩子們都吃飽了，那麼，媽咪歸爹地了。」回到房間後葛雷夫開始親吻紐特。

「我覺得…你的興趣…根本就是…」紐特已經被吻到說不出話來。

「我的興趣的確是這個，我還有不為人知的愛好，以後你會知道。」葛雷夫慢慢的解開紐特的衣服。

「我是你的興趣…這我很榮幸…」紐特很享受被葛雷夫親吻的感覺，忍不住開始呻吟起來。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，正確來說他的興趣就是親吻自家愛人，然後最後、最後把人拐上床做自己想要做的事情，看見對方在自己身下呻吟的樣子，他可是很容易起反應，而對方就是自己紓緩慾望的寶貝愛人。

這之間的情趣只有他們兩人懂，生性害羞的紐特也很願意和葛雷夫做那件事情，在床事上面有時候很主動，這點讓葛雷夫很訝異，他從未想過紐特會在性事上面那樣放的開。

「親愛的，你在床上的表現讓我意外。」葛雷夫開始撫摸愛人的敏感地帶。

「唔…嗯…這…」紐特不太敢說的是其實他對於性事是很害羞的，只是因為對象是葛雷夫才會放的開。

「我可以說這是我的關係嗎？」葛雷夫大概知道是什麼原因才會讓愛人這樣放的開。

「是…」紐特已經不敢去看自家枕邊人。

看見愛人臉紅的樣子葛雷夫微笑，繼續做該做的事情，好好的在床上溫存是他現在最想要做的事情，誰叫自家愛人是那樣的吸引自己，他們可以好好的在床上培養他們兩人的興趣，只屬於他們兩人的興趣。END


	4. 《分享一個故事》

自從接下寫書的工作之後，紐特除了去找稀有的奇獸和救助那些奇獸以外，大多時間都是待在家裡寫書，而葛雷夫依舊還是去魔國會當中上班，努力的壓榨自己的屬下。

有時候紐特也會去魔國會找自家愛人，或是去他們的檢疫部門幫忙，安全部的正氣師們看見他們兩人放閃光的樣子很無奈，偏偏自家上司寵伴侶的程度是他們不能說嘴的事情。

「怎麼了？」今天紐特難得和葛雷夫一起到魔國會當中，現在他卻看見一個小女孩在裡面迷路。

「斯卡曼德先生，這孩子…」正氣師不好意思的看著眼前的人。

「沒關係，我來照顧吧！」紐特大概知道這孩子的身世，愛心氾濫的他決定接手照顧。

「謝謝，等所有的手續和事情處理好之後，我再來帶她。」正氣師有些不好意思的說著。

「好。」紐特笑笑的牽起女孩的手。

最近有人蛇集團勾結巫師去拐小孩，這個女孩子八成是其中之一，這也是為什麼西瑟斯和葛雷夫會一起出任務的關係，他記得西瑟斯的伴侶說過拐來的孩子們已經全部都送回去父母身邊，只有一個小女孩找不到父母，大概就是說這個小女孩。

看見這樣的情形紐特把女孩帶回去葛雷夫的辦公室，打算說一些小故事給她聽，葛雷夫看見自家伴侶帶著女孩回來沒有多說什麼，他們到現在還是沒找到女孩的父母親，看見女孩的態度猜測她的父母親大概已經死於非命。

「紐特，親愛的，你怎麼來了。」葛雷夫看見紐特帶著小女孩進入辦公室有些訝異。

「帕西，你不介意吧！我把這孩子帶來照顧。」紐特有些不安的問著。

「我不介意。」就某些方面而言葛雷夫還挺喜歡這位可愛的小女孩。

「妳好，妳叫什麼名字？我叫紐特．斯卡曼德。」紐特很有耐心的問著這位可愛的小女孩。

「我叫安妮。」小女孩看著眼前的人乖乖的開口說話。

「這孩子不輕易和人開口說話，還是你有辦法。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

「安妮，他是波西瓦爾．葛雷夫，是這個辦公室的主人，也是我的伴侶。」紐特和安妮介紹自家伴侶。

「您好。」小女孩怯生生的說著。

紐特把她抱在懷裡，讓人拿了一點東西給她吃，而他們三個就在辦公室當中用餐，安妮乖乖的吃起今天的餐點，他們兩人想盡辦法讓安妮吃多一點，同時也順便解決他們的午餐。

吃過午餐之後紐特要哄安妮睡覺，所以開始說一些小小的故事，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，在他的眼中這樣的畫面就好像他們是真的一家人，他想或許可以收養安妮，就如同收養魁登斯一樣。

「我以前遇過一隻很漂亮的獨角獸…」紐特開始說起自己遇到一隻很漂亮的獨角獸的故事。

「那隻獨角獸後來怎樣了？」安妮好奇的問著。

「那隻獨角獸後來…」紐特把所有的事情告訴懷裡的孩子。

紐特喜歡和人家一起分享故事，懷裡的小女孩更是讓他想要和她一起分享，就像當初是見過後他們發現變成十歲的魁登斯的時候一樣，紐特那時候也把魁登斯抱在懷裡分享故事，直到一年後把他送入霍格華茲當中學習。

葛雷夫處理好公文之後跟著他們一起坐在沙發上，隨意的聽著紐特分享的故事，直到懷裡的小女孩睡著以後才停止，紐特抱著安妮靠在葛雷夫的肩膀上閉上眼睛休息，他相信葛雷夫對於安妮已經有底，他自然不需要太過擔心，畢竟自家伴侶處理事情的能力比自己還好，根本不需要他擔心。END


	5. 《愛好》R-15

「你什麼時候開始有這樣的愛好了？」紐特很無言的看著自己的伴侶，因為他的伴侶又要他角色扮演。

「這個嘛…和你交往之後才有這個愛好。」葛雷夫很確定紐特已經把兩個孩子給哄睡了。

放假期間魁登斯被紐特的父母接回家，自從紐特告訴父母欽說自己和葛雷夫收養兩個孩子後，斯卡曼德夫婦超級高興，西瑟斯看見他們也特別疼愛他們，因此魁登斯馬上受到外祖父母和舅舅的照顧。

難得魁登斯回到美國和他們團聚，葛雷夫知道紐特很開心，對於多了一位妹妹魁登斯沒有太大意見，很開心多了一位手足，乖乖的和她相處，甚至告訴她很多事情，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特很開心。

「你有這愛好我很傷腦筋。」紐特雖然這樣說還是乖乖的配合葛雷夫。

「我當這是生活情趣。」葛雷夫很滿意紐特身上的衣服。

「這樣的生活情趣…」紐特鼓起很大的勇氣跨坐在葛雷夫的身上。

「相信我，你會喜歡的。」說完葛雷夫開始親吻紐特。

好不容易可以和愛人獨處，葛雷夫自然不會放過這樣的機會，同時對於家裡多了兩個孩子沒有太大的意見，當初自己和紐特在一起可是在兩個家族當中投下一個震撼彈，好在他們的父母親沒有太大的意見。

畢竟巫師界常有同性伴侶在一起，生子藥這種東西也有，他們一點也不擔心孕育不出來後代，不過現在他們想要先享受兩人世界，生子這種事情他們隨緣，紐特已經喝下生子藥，至於什麼時候有孩子葛雷夫決定隨緣。

「親愛的，你真漂亮。」葛雷夫輕咬紐特的耳垂，他知道這裡是愛人的敏感地帶。

「唔…別咬啦！」紐特覺得自己的身體開始躁熱起來。

「你很敏感呢！已經舉起來了。」葛雷夫用手摸著紐特炙熱的生殖器。

「嗯…別說啦…」紐特害羞的把頭埋在葛雷夫的肩膀上。

「這是事實，親愛的。」葛雷夫總是可以臉不紅氣不喘的說著這些情色的話語。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，把愛人輕輕的放在床上，然後拖下他的裡褲，開始開發他的後穴，在這樣的刺激之下紐特只能呻吟，他沒想到葛雷夫竟然會想要舔自己那邊，也因為這樣前面開始分泌一些液體。

後穴因為服用過生子藥的關係而開始分泌一些體液，讓葛雷夫可以很順利的開發和擴張，就是希望讓自己可以順利進去，同時他也故意刺激一下紐特的生殖器，這樣雙重的刺激讓紐特不知道該怎麼辦才好。

「嗯？想要了，親愛的，你想要什麼？」葛雷夫故意這樣問自己最愛的人。

「帕西，我想要、我想要…你的…」紐特害羞到不知道要怎麼說。

「親愛的，你要跟我說你想要什麼，這樣我才知道要怎麼做。」葛雷夫壞心的說著，就是不給紐特他想要的東西。

「我想要你進來，帕西，拜託，我想要…」紐特用盡自己的勇氣說出這句話，說完他想把自己埋入地下。

「我知道了。」葛雷夫聽見後緩緩的進入紐特的體內。

「啊…！」紐特很開心自己可以得到滿足。

葛雷夫開始抽動起來，紐特只能夾緊愛人的腰部，同時他感受到葛雷夫開始在自己的身體上留下記號，自己只能閉上眼睛呻吟，享受葛雷夫帶給自己快感，在這樣快感的刺激之下他無法分心在愛人的身上留下記號。

愛人的後穴緊緊的夾住自己的生殖器，讓葛雷夫一點也不想要退出，有強烈占有慾的他在自家愛人的身上留下屬於自己的記號，等情事過後紐特也會在自己的身上留下記號。

他們很喜歡在愛人的身上留下屬於自己的記號，這是屬於他們兩人的佔有慾，不得不說這是他們倆人的愛好，只有他們兩人知道自家愛人有這樣的愛好，只有對於對方才會有的愛好。END


	6. 《你最信任的人》

今天難得紐特和魁登斯以及安妮一起下廚煮飯，葛雷夫告訴他們說今天會準時回家，趁此機會紐特決定準備一頓好吃的晚餐給他吃，看見他進入廚房兩個孩子也開始吵著要幫忙。

紐特看見他們要幫忙自然會答應下來，讓他們進入廚房幫忙自己弄晚餐，順便和兩個孩子一起談心，問問魁登斯進入學校念書後有沒有不習慣，或是有什麼不適應之類的事情。

「魁登斯，霍格華茲好玩嗎？」紐特一邊熬湯一邊問寶貝養子。

「還不錯，教授和大家都對我很好。」魁登斯很高興自己可以進入霍格華茲當中學習。

「媽咪，我用好了！」安妮把自己的成果拿給紐特看。

「安妮好棒！嗯…妳先去和皮奇和道高玩好嗎？媽咪煮好之後會叫妳。」紐特想了一下有些東西不適合讓安妮幫忙，決定讓她去客廳和奇獸玩。

「好！」安妮開心的和皮奇一起去找道高以及玻璃獸玩耍。

魁登斯看見這樣的情形微笑，他想了一下自己的作業，他想起來有教授要他們問自己的父母親，問問他們自己最信任的人是誰，然後寫成家庭作業，想起這件事後他決定先問紐特，等葛雷夫回來後他再去問他。

不過他想想之後決定還是等晚餐時間再問父母親，現在先專心幫忙紐特把晚餐給用好，算算時間葛雷夫也差不多要回家了，相信葛雷夫回到家看見熱騰騰的晚餐一定會很高興。

「我回來了。」葛雷夫打開家裡的大門看見燈火明亮的樣子微笑。

「啊！爸爸回來了！」安妮開心的跑過去抱葛雷夫。

「今天有沒有乖乖的？」葛雷夫把安妮抱起來，慢慢的走到廚房去。

「有！我今天有幫媽咪洗菜！」安妮開心的告訴葛雷夫今天自己做了什麼事。

「歡迎回來，晚餐用好了，去洗手準備吃飯。」紐特笑笑的接過女兒，讓葛雷夫去洗手。

「好的，親愛的，你說什麼我就做什麼。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰，乖乖的去洗手準備吃飯。

晚餐時間一家四口開心的一起吃飯，晚餐豐富的菜色讓葛雷夫一度不相信是紐特親手做的，看見自家愛人懷疑的眼神紐特不知道要說什麼，自己的手藝竟然會讓伴侶不相信，他多少有點挫敗。

不過當葛雷夫把餐點吃下肚子裡去的時候，臉上露出少見的表情，紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的，看樣子自己用心做菜對方很喜歡吃，不枉費自己刻意今天要下廚煮飯給他吃。

「爸爸、媽咪，我有份作業要請教你們。」魁登斯有些不好意思的問他們。

「什麼作業啊？」紐特有些訝異魁登斯會想要問他們事情。

「說吧！」葛雷夫點頭要養子開口。

「我想問…你們最信任的人是誰？」魁登斯拿起筆和羊皮紙開始準備記下來。

「最信任的人啊…當然是帕西囉！啊！要是讓西瑟斯聽見肯定又要聽他說教。」紐特露出大大的笑容。

「我最信任的人是紐特，他是我最值得信任的人。」葛雷夫知道自己最信任的人是自家伴侶。

魁登斯聽見父母親的答案乖乖的記下來，葛雷夫很高興紐特自己最信任的人是自己，這下子自己可以和好友炫耀，不過就像愛人說的，到時候被西瑟斯知道肯定又要聽見他發牢騷。

「親愛的，我很高興我是你最信任的人。」要睡覺前葛雷夫把愛人抱在自己的懷裡，開心的訴說這件事。

「我也是，能成為你最信任的人我很高興。」紐特主動親吻葛雷夫的臉頰，然後和他一起閉上眼睛睡覺。END


	7. 《身高》

某天的下午茶時間，葛雷夫和紐特和金坦姐妹以及雅各一起喝下午茶，正統的英國人會喝上午茶、下午茶，葛雷夫很願意遷就自家愛人，時間到了願意和他一起喝下午茶。

儘管雅各不是巫師純粹是一般人，但是他是奎妮的丈夫，也是他們的好友，自然可以和他們一起喝下午茶，因為他不會把自己曾經遇到過的事情說出去，他們自然很相信他。

「對了、對了，我記得紐特比部長還要高一點，是不是？」奎妮突然想起這件事開心的問他們。

「嗯，我比帕西高一點。」紐特點點頭表示奎妮說的事實。

「這樣你們會有障礙嗎？部長不會覺得很奇怪嗎？」奎妮對此非常的好奇。

「不會，躺在床上就差不多，做那件事情不需要太過擔心。」葛雷夫一臉平靜的說著。

「啊！你怎麼可以在大家的面前說出這種話！」紐特聽見後害羞不已。

「親愛的，這是事實。」葛雷夫微笑的看著自家愛人。

蒂娜看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，對於自家好友被自家上司吃的死死的狀態根本就是愛莫能助，不過他們好奇他們家的兩個小孩跑哪裡去了，依照葛雷夫和紐特的個性是不會輕易的把孩子交給其他人照顧。

紐特真心的覺得他們不適合談論身高這個話題，葛雷夫會想辦法扭轉自己的弱勢，然後在大家的面前刻意曬恩愛，讓他無所適從，看見他臉紅的樣子葛雷夫非常的開心。

「嗯？魁登斯和安妮呢？」聊了那麼久奎妮這才發現到兩個孩子沒有跟著一起過來。

「西瑟斯帶去玩了，說要帶他們去美國的巫師街，看看是不是和英國的斜角巷一樣。」紐特笑笑的告訴他們。

「有記得和西瑟斯說逛完記得把孩子們帶過來。」葛雷夫自從和紐特交往、在一起之後和西瑟斯的感情起了一點微妙的變化。

「對了，他們前幾天才吵著說要吃我親手做的麵包。」雅各聽見他們說的話這才想起來這件事。

「紐特，你哥，大斯卡曼德先生和部長還好嗎？」蒂娜想起來前幾天他們兩人傷好之後打架的情形。

「嘛…有他在西瑟斯不敢做什麼…所以應該不會再打起來…」紐特很清楚有西瑟斯的伴侶在，他不敢、也沒膽量敢做什麼。

西瑟斯的伴侶對於紐特來說像是一個親兄長一樣，當初在霍格華茲當中出事也是他出手擺平的，跟他們一樣出身於古老的家族，和西瑟斯的個性迥然不同，完全就是貴族世家出身的史來哲林，常常把葛來分多的西瑟斯壓的死死的。

聊天的時候葛雷夫輕輕的握著紐特的手，讓出神想事情的紐特回神過來，感受到愛人的體溫他露出好看的笑容，當他們看見西瑟斯帶著孩子們回來的樣子會心一笑，雅各看見這樣的情形馬上把麵包拿出來給他們。

「我們先走了，雅各，今天謝謝了，讓你招待。」紐特笑笑的對自己的好友說。

「不會！這是給孩子們的麵包。」雅各把麵包拿給紐特。

「謝謝。」葛雷夫把麵包接過手來。

「再見！下次再一起喝下午茶。」奎妮笑笑的送走他們。

「下次見！」蒂娜揮揮手送走他們。

蒂娜和奎妮兩姐妹看著他們的背影不知道要說什麼，雅各沒有去想那麼多，葛雷夫和紐特走在一起是那樣登對，帶著孩子們一起離開看起來是那樣的幸福，同時她們也注意到大斯卡曼德的伴侶，果然和他很相配。

氣質就某些方面和葛雷夫很像，看樣子也是純血貴族家庭出身的孩子，葛雷夫把麵包拿給孩子們，看見他們露出開心的樣子微笑，牽著紐特的手也沒有放開，彷彿是怕他走失似的，願意一輩子牽著，只要兩人相愛，身高不是阻礙。END


	8. 《最愛吃什麽》

很難得今晚是葛雷夫親自下廚煮飯，他弄出一桌伴侶喜歡吃的菜色，看見桌上的菜色紐特很訝異，他沒想到葛雷夫會知道自己喜歡吃什麼，平時就不怎麼挑食的紐特吃東西很隨意也很隨性，所以很少人知道他喜歡吃什麼，除了家人以外。

看見桌上的菜色紐特大概知道是誰告訴葛雷夫的，前幾天他有聽見自家伴侶和西瑟斯的爭執，自從他們交往之後西瑟斯可以說是退化成小孩子的樣子，常常和葛雷夫吵架，讓紐特很傷腦筋。

「親愛的，今天都是你喜歡吃的菜色，嚐嚐看吧！」葛雷夫對於自己的手藝可說是很有信心。

「你怎麼知道我喜歡吃的菜色，西瑟斯告訴你的？」紐特想起來前幾天西瑟斯有和葛雷夫炫耀某些事情。

「嗯，那傢伙跟我炫耀很多。」葛雷夫露出好看的微笑。

「這些的確都是我最愛吃的菜色，不過，我最愛吃的，還是你親手煮的餐點。」紐特最愛吃的東西是葛雷夫親手做的餐點。

「這是我的榮幸。」聽見伴侶說的話葛雷夫很開心。

「所以不用刻意做我喜歡吃的餐點，只要是你做的我都很愛。」紐特真心的這樣覺得。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話打從心底開心起來，這下子自己就不需要太過在意自家好友說的話，前幾天自家好友到自己的辦公室來炫耀說他知道紐特喜歡吃的料理，那一瞬間讓葛雷夫多少有些心塞。

在一起有些時間自己卻沒注意到他喜歡吃的東西，葛雷夫開始在內心當中反省自己，打從心底沒想過是因為對方從未告訴他這件事，只要自己做什麼他都吃什麼，自然就沒注意那麼多。

『帕西！我告訴你喔！阿迪米斯喜歡吃…』西瑟斯進入葛雷夫的辦公室當中開始炫耀起來。

『…』葛雷夫一臉茫然的看著自家好友。

『這些事情他肯定沒有告訴你。』西瑟斯看見好友一臉茫然的樣子很得意。

『嘖！真不該放你進來，還要聽你炫耀。』葛雷夫聽見好友說的話馬上恢復平日的表情。

『哼哼！我就是要和你炫耀，阿迪米斯有很多事情你都不知道，只有我這個哥哥才知道。』西瑟斯露出大大又滿足的微笑。

『我的好友西瑟斯、親愛的大舅子，相信我，總有一天這些事情我都會知道。』葛雷夫不甘示弱的告訴自家好友。

兩人一來一往的爭鋒相對，讓其他來繳交任務的正氣師感到很害怕，直到西瑟斯的伴侶出現把人帶走後才沒事，但是安全部部長的低氣壓卻瀰漫在整個安全部當中，讓所有的正氣師開始繃緊神經以免自己犯錯。

當紐特進入辦公室後這個低氣壓才解除，後來從蒂娜的口中得知說西瑟斯來過的事情後，紐特才知道為什麼安全部會瀰漫著葛雷夫的低氣壓，對此他只能苦笑，不知道要說什麼。

「帕西，現在你知道我最愛吃什麼了，那你可以告訴我，你最愛吃什麼嗎？」紐特挾了一些沙拉給兩個孩子。

「親愛的，我以為你已經知道我最愛吃什麼了。」葛雷夫暗示意味濃厚的語言讓紐特很害羞。

「不要在孩子們面前講這個！」紐特紅著臉低頭吃飯，同時也不忘反駁一下。

「遵命！親愛的。」葛雷夫微笑的看著這樣的情形。

紐特才不想知道自家伴侶最愛吃什麼東西，那種吃非彼吃，絕對是有關自己的吃，他只好祈禱孩子們聽不出葛雷夫的話中話，不然他還真不知道要怎樣和孩子們解釋。

當天晚上葛雷夫開心的飽餐一頓，身為主食的紐特在內心當中暗自垂淚，後悔自己在晚餐的時候問自家伴侶，他深深的覺得自己不應該問他說他最愛吃什麼，到頭來倒楣的是自己。END


	9. 《最瘋狂的事》

如果問葛雷夫說自己做過最瘋狂的事是什麼事的時候，他大概會回答你，和紐特交往之後沒多久才床上滾了三天三夜，這時候他的愛人肯定會把他踢到一邊去，或是捂住他的嘴巴不要他繼續說。

紐特覺得自己做過最瘋狂的事情就是拯救某一隻奇獸，至於是怎樣拯救，大概是大家聽了會提心吊膽的那種，雖然葛雷夫已經問過，誰叫那隻奇獸在自家寶貝愛人的身上留下明顯的痕跡。

「親愛的，我對你所說的最瘋狂的事情頗有微詞。」葛雷夫輕咬著紐特的耳垂。

「帕西…別這樣…」紐特因為愛人的動作而感到害羞不已。

「牠們在你身上所留下的痕跡我很不滿意。」葛雷夫咬完耳垂後親吻紐特身上的傷口。

「那是我作為男人的印記，帕西身上也有…」在被挑逗之前紐特好不容易可以說出完整的話。

每次發生關係的時候葛雷夫總是會不厭其煩的親吻紐特身上的痕跡，順便落下屬於自己的痕跡，對此紐特不知道應該要說什麼，當然偶爾他也會在葛雷夫的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡。

雖然紐特在認識葛雷夫之前就已經做過最瘋狂的事情，但是他還是覺得真正很瘋狂的事情是，自己老是被愛人拐到床上去滾床單，儘管自己不討厭卻還是覺得很害羞。

「帕西…我想要了…」紐特覺得自己的身子不滿只有對方的手指進入，反而還想要更多。

「親愛的，你開始欲求不滿了嗎？」葛雷夫聽見愛人說的話微笑，他知道刺激敏感地帶後的愛人會有什麼反應。

「可不可以給我？帕西…」紐特乖乖的哀求著。

「當然，親愛的，我會好好的進入你的身體裡。」葛雷夫緩緩的插入紐特的後穴。

當葛雷夫順利的進入紐特的身體裡後，對方感受到無比的滿足，看見這樣的情況葛雷夫開始動了起來，紐特只能夾緊葛雷夫的腰部和他一起抽動，兩人的手十指緊扣，葛雷夫一邊抽動一邊親吻自家愛人，讓他覺得自己有被呵護的感覺。

除了呻吟和接受對方的吻以外，紐特已經不知道自己能做什麼，下身被填滿的感覺真的很舒服，加上愛人有規律的抽動讓自己感到很滿足，前端偶爾還會被對方稍微碰觸，直到兩人雙雙釋放為止。

「帕西…」紐特現在只想要親吻自己的愛人。

「嗯？」葛雷夫為笑的看著愛人。

「我…想替你生孩子。」紐特不想要對方太快拔出來。

「我知道。」葛雷夫當然知道愛人的心思。

「最好都是男孩，這樣可以各繼承我們的家族。」紐特的小小心思是那樣簡單。

「不，我想要一男一女，魁斯登的血統我檢查過了，有葛雷夫家族的血統…」葛雷夫開始解釋起來。

「那安妮那孩子也是…？」愛人突然這樣解釋讓紐特轉不過來。

「安妮那孩子也是，他們是旁支所生的孩子，因為某些原因流落在外。」葛雷夫很有耐性的解釋給自家愛人聽。

葛雷夫離開紐特的身體，然後緩緩的告訴他自己為什麼知道的原因，紐特覺得現在認知最瘋狂的事情就是愛人解釋給自己聽的事情，不過知道這些事情後他放心許多，未來要是有他們兩個血緣的孩子他們也不會拋棄他們所收養的孩子。

畢竟他們現在收養的孩子身世不是那樣的好，原本已經長大成人的魁登斯也是因為闇黑怨靈的關係而退化成孩童的樣子，儘管如此他們還是希望他可以快樂的長大，在他們的呵護下快樂的長大。

紐特想不管經歷過多麼瘋狂的事情似乎也無所謂，他們之間經歷太多最瘋狂的事，也許因為如此他們兩人才會這樣珍惜這一切，只要和對方在一起什麼事情都可以克服，不需要太過擔心。END


	10. 《有沒有想我》

如果有事情分開很多天他們自然會想著對方，即使沒有分開他們也因為工作的關係而短暫分開也會想念對方，儘管他們已經在一起那麼久的時間，他們還是會不自覺的想念對方。

偶爾他們會在愛人的耳邊訴說自己有多想念對方，或是刻意在愛人的耳邊問有沒有想我之類的話，只要葛雷夫這樣說紐特會臉紅，看見愛人臉紅的樣子葛雷夫非常的滿意。

「親愛的，有沒有想我？」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡在他的耳邊問。

「有…」紐特臉紅的不知道要怎麼說。

「我愛你，紐特。」葛雷夫聽見紐特的答案很滿意。

「我也愛你，帕西。」紐特露出好看的笑容。

他們兩人在門口曬恩愛的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，即使有了孩子他們也不太會節制，在兩個孩子們面前曬恩愛是很常有的事情，魁登斯和安妮早已經習慣他們兩人在自己的面前曬恩愛。

當然他們也很乖巧的不會去打擾他們，直到他們兩人想到回神之後才會開口，這時候就會看見紐特臉紅的把葛雷夫推開，然後帶著兩個孩子去做事情，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑的跟在後面走。

「媽咪，我餓了！」安妮眨眨眼看見這樣的情形故意打擾一下。

「安妮…」魁登斯對於妹妹的情形苦笑。

「啊…抱歉！我馬上去煮飯。」紐特聽見女兒的話馬上推開自家丈夫去廚房煮飯給孩子們吃。

「呵呵！」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑，然後走過去把女兒抱起來。

魁斯登看見紐特進入廚房煮飯馬上過去幫忙，葛雷夫也一起過去幫忙，有時候葛雷夫和紐特很慶幸自己會做飯，不然會不小心餓壞孩子們，雖然紐特的手藝差了一點，但葛雷夫相信孩子們不會去計較那麼多。

一家四口一起做飯的情景讓人看了都覺得很幸福，利用家事魔法他們的晚餐很快就完成，然後坐下來一起吃好吃的晚餐，兩個孩子開心的吃著今天的晚餐，只是礙於法令的關係兩個孩子都不能用魔法。

「爸爸，你為什麼每次都要問媽咪說有沒有想你？」安妮對此感到很好奇。

「那是因為我很想媽咪，才會問他說有沒有想我。」葛雷夫微笑的看著寶貝女兒，誠心的告訴她答案。

「媽咪也會問爸爸嗎？」安妮看著紐特讓對方不知道要怎樣解釋。

「會，偶爾會問帕西…」紐特有些不好意思的告訴女兒。

魁登斯看見這樣的情形露出微笑，養父母的感情很好這件事他很清楚，對自己和安妮也很好，對於自己不管在英國還是美國都不能用魔法這件事他沒有太大的意見，會用自己的方式來幫忙他們。

安妮雖小但是似乎會用一點魔法，葛雷夫和紐特自然有教導她怎麼操縱魔法，不過他們還是不希望她刻意用，不小心造成其他人困擾，因此禁止她在家裡以外的地方用。

「我也很想爸爸和媽媽，魁登斯也是！」安妮笑笑的對葛雷夫和紐特說。

「嗯！很想！」魁登斯有些不好意思的點頭。

「寶貝，我們也很想你們。」紐特開心的親吻安妮的臉頰。

「好孩子。」葛雷夫摸摸魁登斯的頭。

夜晚把孩子哄睡之後葛雷夫和紐特會在睡前交談一下，對於女兒今天在晚餐的時候說的話讓他們覺得很貼心，孩子們這樣貼心讓他們感到很開心，看見他們幸福的樣子他們也感到很幸福。

葛雷夫和紐特一直都處於熱戀期，不管做什麼事情都會想到對方，不僅僅只是因為出差或是找奇獸的時候，連平常在家裡分開做事的時候也會，少了對方會非常不習慣，對方早已經滲入自己的生活當中，想念對他們來說是很幸福的事情，誰叫他們是那樣的愛著對方。END


End file.
